Frozen Prince
by Tutankhamunfreak
Summary: Three years ago Jack had a terrible accident and refused to take one more step on the ice. But now, when his family owes a hefty fine to a neighbor, will Jack be able to conquer his fear and return to the ice one last time? Or will fall through the ice once again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a heads up now: this story will probs not be updated in a long time. This is because I have other fics to be finishing, but mainly because I'm curious to see what people think of this story before I start to seriously work on it. I actually quite like the idea but (another heads up) I must warn that I know nothing about ice-skating. At some point I will look up rules/regulations/moves but if anyone wants to help out, feel free. I love comments and feedback (so long as its constructive for you flamers).**

**Right, now that's over with I hope you enjoy the rest of this fic. I enjoyed writing it and I hope that you will all enjoy reading it. P.S. This is my first rotg fic- please don't judge for anything that might seem OOC. It is AU.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The film Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks, which is where I got the idea from (for those of you who have read the Guardians of Childhood books).**

* * *

The snowball hadn't been intended for Mr Handel's window. The snowball hadn't been meant for coating the windowsill of Mr Handel's pictures of his dead wide, knocking her picture onto the floor and breaking it. No, Jack had meant the snowball for his sister, who had finally reached the height that, when ducking out of the way, her head, was in the exact place the snowball had broken the window. They hadn't meant to upset the neighbour, especially so close to Christmas, but, as always, Jack's plans tended to go astray.

And that was how Jack had found himself in court being told that if he didn't stump up the money to fix the window and buy a new frame for Mrs Handel's picture (as if anyone cared about her anyway- all she had done was terrorise the local kids by making them clean up her garden every time a ball flew over the fence) by the end of the year, he was in big trouble. Bigger than anything else he had been in before. Well, almost.

Mrs Overland was infuriated, later shouting at Mr Handel about how he could force them to pay for the damage when he knew they were barely getting by, still paying for the hospital bills from three years ago (a topic which was taboo in their house). My Handel had simply replied that she should be keeping a better eye on her children otherwise _unfortunate _accidents wouldn't occur. That had sent Mrs Overland into a flood of tears and Jack had to drive them home (rather illegally since he didn't have his driver's license and his mother was in no fit state to be keeping an eye on him).

"There must be a way to pay for this ridiculous fine. Anyone could see it was an accident!" Jennifer Overland snapped when she had recovered at last. They were all sitting around the kitchen table, as they always did, steaming (or not in Jack's case) mugs of hot chocolate in front of them. This was usual for the Overland family when they fell into trouble. It seemed to be happening a lot in the past five years, ever since Christopher Overland had left for his new girlfriend in San Francisco.

"We could ask Uncle North," Jack suggested. His mother shook her head, sniffing a little and blowing her nose.

"No, we've asked for too much from him already." She sighed and looked down into her mug. She had stopped asking her son if everything was ok a long time ago, but Jack still felt that sometimes she wanted to check that he wasn't burning up or scalding his insides or anything like that (and having done it once by accident Jack really didn't want to do it again).

"What about skating?" Pippa piped up from her seat. "You can win lots of money from skating." Jack tensed at the mention of skating. _Ice cold, too cold, couldn't breathe, couldn't move, need to escape, please, please, please… _

"You need to be good to win at that," he muttered, looking at the floor. He ignored the pictures on the fridge, in the living room. Jack didn't look like he once had anymore and he never would. Not after the accident. Ad they never mentioned it in the house, not once. They never would if jack could help it.

"Aster could help," Pippa said, a little quieter as if thinking about the accident too. Aster was Pippa's instructor, had been ever since Freud had kept making jokes about the accident. Pippa wanted to be like Jack had. She idolised her brother, and therefore completely understood his aversion to the ice. After all, she had been there too.

"Sweetie, Aster will only help if you win something and you're not at a level yet where you can compete," Jennifer said, not mentioning that there was someone in the house who _was_ but it had been three years since the accident and he hadn't set foot on the ice since. Nobody would if they had been through the experience Jack had.

They sat in silence a little longer before Jennifer began to make tea. It was early for dinner but since the accident, cooking early had calmed her down. She had taken Jack treats all the while he had been in the hospital, the only thing that had probably stopped him from dropping half his body weight since the food he was given there had been cold, bland and, in Jack's opinion, inedible. At least his mother made _nice_ warm food. Not that he hadn't been in hospital since the accident, which was why he wished that hospital food was so much better.

Dinner was quiet too, all of them wondering what to do. It wasn't as if they could just come up with the money on their own. They were going to have to think about this very carefully if Jack was to stay out of jail. The food, which would have been hot had Jack been able to eat it, was as delicious as always but it didn't stop Jack from feeling extra guilty. They had been sitting in a freezing cold auditorium all day, which was fine by him, but for those people who couldn't stand the cold like he could, it would almost be unbearable. But his mother and sister insisted that it was fine and Jennifer always came up with new ways of making warm food taste nice without it going cold _too_ quickly.

"Now you're sure you're not too cold?" Jennifer said later on her way past to bed. Jack just grinned at his mother and shook his head.

"I'm fine Mom. I'll call if I need anything." Most kids would have been mortified if their parent had come to tuck them in but Jack knew that wasn't the real reason she was there. The attacks happened the most often at night, his body getting too cold and shutting down. Innumerable trips to the hospital had meant that his mother had become super protective of him, checking on him before bed every night, setting an alarm so that she checked on him in the middle of the night too and waking him up in the morning and asking him the same questions comforted her that her little boy was still alive and breathing. And Jack was grateful, even if it was a little annoying at times but she had gotten good at not waking him up with her in the night.

"All right," Jennifer said, sweeping down to kiss his forehead. Jack scowled as he heard a slight giggle from the doorway and stuck his tongue out at his sister. Pippa just laughed until their mother went after her too. "Goodnight Jack!" she called as she chased Pippa down the hall.

"Night Mom," he murmured before switching off the light and turning over onto his side.

* * *

The skate club opened at ten o'clock, but Pippa always wanted to be there at nine. Jack didn't know why, only that it was something to do with the fact that her coach, Edmund Aster Bunnymund (known to everyone as Aster or Bunny, depending on who it was. Jack loved to call him kangaroo just to piss him off) was always there super early and, lo and behold, when she dragged him down there that next morning, there he was, bag on the floor and keys in the door. He glanced up and, as always, frowned when he caught sight of Jack who couldn't tell if it was because he looked familiar to the Australian or because he thought that Jack was a born troublemaker.

"Hello Aster," Jennifer said, smiling as Pippa hopped out of the car to run over to her coach (or more likely the bag in which all the equipment for that day was kept). "How are you today?"

"I'm fine. I see the snowflake finally got out of bed to come watch," Aster said, making reference to Jack's snowy white hair and pale skin. Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he followed his sister out of the car. Aster was under the impression that Jack couldn't skate and was therefore unimportant- or at least only important enough to come up with inappropriate nicknames. The truth was, Jack wasn't feeling his best and he had a bad feeling about the day.

"Actually, Jack's here because I need someone to keep an eye on him. You don't mind do you?" Jennifer said, glancing at her watch. Today _had_ to be the day his mother had to work a Saturday, and Jack wasn't feeling up to Aster's wise-cracking nature at the moment.

"No problem. Anything specific I need to look out for?" Aster asked, noting that the family didn't look particularly happy that morning. Jack, feeling more than anything the need to sit down, just scowled at him.

"Oh, no, you'll know it if something happens," he muttered as he pushed past him into the building. Aster frowned at his back and turned to look at Jennifer who just shrugged.

"I'm sorry. He's a bit tired this morning. But if anything does happen…" she trailed off, watching Jack as he swung Pippa around a bit by the counter. It wasn't as energetic as normal and she hoped it wasn't a sign of another body failure. He was doing pretty well on that front so far. She turned back to Aster who was watching her keenly, one eyebrow raised. "Call an ambulance before you call me." And with that cryptic comment she got into her car and, after honking a goodbye to her children with the horn, drove away to work.

Jack watched his mother go wishing that he could call her back. This was the first time in three years that she had been forced to leave him here and Jack had been thanking his lucky stars for that. And yet, here he was now, standing outside an ice rink, something he hadn't done for three years and it wasn't something he had envisioned doing for a long while yet. He had promised himself that when Pippa reached competing level, _then_ and only then, would he enter a skating rink. He never thought that he would be able to get back onto the ice though.

"So," Aster said as he shut the door against the ice cold of winter (not that it was much warmer in the rink). "You're the famous Jack Overland." Jack resisted the urge to squirm away from his direct gaze. He didn't like being judged for his white hair and blue eyes, nor for the almost blue shade of his lips (being perpetually cold did that). So he just shrugged. Pippa watched the exchange warily, quieter than usual.

"Do you skate?" he asked as he threw the bag on a chair. Jack glanced at the ice before turning away. _Cold, too cold, always cold…_

"Not anymore." If Aster was surprised by that statement he didn't show it. A simple twitch of an eyebrow before moving on to the next topic.

"Well, as we're here early we might as well start," Aster said clapping his hands together. Pippa grinned and rushed off with her backpack to unpack her skates. Jack watched her go, a longing beginning somewhere in the deep recesses of his heart. Unsure of what exactly it entailed, he shrugged it off and dropped into the nearest seat, intent on simply watching his sister from the furthest point from the ice. He was _not_ going for a trip down memory lane again. It led to the same thing every time.

* * *

Pippa was in an excellent mood after her ice skating session with her friends and Jack smiled as he watched her bounce her way down the street. Even at eleven years old and nearing the point in time where she could gain her Junior level in skating, Pippa could still act like the little six year old who would trail jack to and from the ice rink on days like this. After having an hour long nap in his seat by accident, Jack was feeling much better and the pair had decided to set off for the nearest café for hot chocolate and cake (Jack had discovered the money in his pocket, left over from some shopping spree or another his mother had dragged him on). Seeing Pippa in such a good mood made Jack's day a whole lot better and they even managed to evade Mr Handel on their way there.

But there was one thing that Jack couldn't shake off the whole way home. Pippa was happy enough, chattering away about her time with Aster and how she and her friend Amanda were going to attempt to get into competitions next year. Jack just nodded with a smile, some long abandoned want rising up in his chest. He could pinpoint what it was alright, he was just afraid of where it would lead him. Things like this tended to end with him in the hospital and Jack had spent far too much time there already.

"Jack? Jack!" Pippa shouted, jolting him out of his reverie to realise they were standing on their front porch. How he ended up here? "Jack you need to open the front door!"

"I know," Jack said, grinning down at her. "I was just making sure you were still with us to notice such earthly things as a front door." He stuck the key into the lock, turning it and shoving it open, away from the frame which it tended to stick to. Pippa giggled, running off into the house and throwing herself down on the sofa.

"Do you want to watch some TV Jack?" she asked questioningly as she pulled off her snowy boots. Jack paused in the act of doing the same thing but that feeling was back, stronger than before.

"Maybe later." He saw her shrug out of the corner of his eye and switch the TV on. In all honesty, Jack didn't watch that much TV. It gave him a headache, no matter whether or not there was nothing else to do other than lie there and be bored. Jack carefully placed his own boots under the nearest radiator and climbed the stairs to his room.

Jack loved his room. North, some time ago, had decorated it a pale blue with tiny, almost realistic, snowflakes dancing down from invisible clouds to settle on a layer of white above the skirting board. All the furniture was white, with a pale blue snowflake design duvet and comforter on the bed. But even here there were reminders of the accident and the terrible events of that day. The glasses that Jack rarely wore, the packet of contact lenses sitting beside them, the monitor (that his mother refused to admit that she bought in the baby section of the local supermarket) on the bedside table, as close to the pillow as it was possible to get. For a while these things had bothered Jack, but not anymore. He was now as blue and white as his room, most of his clothes along the same theme. Anything darker or multi-coloured just made him look like death.

Jack didn't take any of this in though. He simply walked over to the wardrobe, pulling it open and sliding to the floor. There was a pile of junk at the bottom of the wardrobe, as most people had, a jumble of unworn jumpers, broken toys and, right at the back, two simple shoe boxes. Jack stared at them a moment before pulling them out. In one lay cloth as soft and familiar as his favourite hoodie. He carefully pulled them out, laying them out on the bed. The clothes no longer fit him anymore, considering three years ago he had been half a foot shorter, but they remained the same year in, year out. The white shirt, brown waistcoat and cloak the trademarks of his old look. He smiled slightly before heading back to the wardrobe and the other box. This one he was even more careful with as he placed it reverently on the bed next to the old costume. Taking a deep breath, Jack closed his eyes and pulled the lid off the box. When he looked down they were as unchanged as the last time he had seen them three years ago.

Lying in the box, among layers of tissue paper, was North's last gift to him in the winter theme. A pair of white skates lay unused for the past three years. A pair of skates that he had almost died in.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a lovely review. I don't mind if you say that you don't like it, so long as you suggest what to do better because I always looks for constructive criticism. And I am aware that Pippa seems a bit _too_ young for eleven but I will sort that out in the next chapter I swear. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is sooner than I expected but I'm not complaining and I'm sure you aren't either. I'm not altogether sure about this chapter, mainly because I have the whole middle of this story in my head and I have to keep backtracking with my ideas for the earlier chapters (don't worry this is every story I do).**

**Anyway regarding updates I've put a notice on my page concerning when this will be updated because some of these update times are getting ridiculous and I still have stories up that I haven't touched in a few years, so getting to the bottom of that. So if you don't get an update in a while, you'll know why.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jack spent the next day desperately trying not to think of the skates. He shoved them back into his wardrobe, he pulled them out again, he shoved them under his bed and finally just threw a rug over them as if that would stop him from pulling the out. He itched to try them on, to glide across ice once again but every time he thought about the ice the same crushing feeling came back into his lungs and he was forced to sit down before he collapsed. He was due another hospital visit soon, just a check-up, but Jack got the feeling that he would find himself there before the agreed date.

The problem was that Jack couldn't go on the ice without flashbacks, be it indoors or not. The cold froze him up from the inside out and it was like he couldn't breathe (although this was normally because he _couldn't_ breathe rather than a feeling). He had only been to the lake once and practically passed out on the spot, sending Pippa racing in to get their mother and another trip to the hospital. Jack hated feeling like he was stuck under the ice once again, even more than he hated looking at pictures of himself before the accident. However neither was going to go away any time soon.

Jack was almost glad that he still had to go in for school that week. Even though there was snow on the ground most of the students lived close enough to the school that it would still be able to open no matter what (unless of course some disaster knocked it down). School meant that he could get away from the ache in his chest, from the nagging loss in his heart and from the almost irresistible pull the skates brought to him. At school he could forget about all of that and concentrate on something he _could _do, like Maths, Science and English. They were all boring of course, and he missed half the course anyway, but they were the perfect distraction from ice-skating, plus the added fact that all of Jack's friends were there (of those that had stuck by him when he wasn't there for reasons _not_ health related).

Jack's closest friend was a boy named Samuel Sanderson or 'Sandy' as most people called him. Jack wasn't sure why, especially since Sandy was mute and so communicated through notes or sign language, but he had never questioned it, just enjoying his time with him. The best thing about Sandy was that he was perceptive and seemed to know exactly what was going on the moment Jack walked through the doors and why, although he still asked.

_What happened?_ Sandy signed the moment Jack flopped into his seat next to him in Maths.

"Nothing much. I just… Mum had to leave me with Pippa when she went skating and well…" Jack didn't know how to express what he meant but thankfully Sandy seemed to get what he was getting at.

_I'm sure it's not all that bad. Wanting to go skating again is good right?_

"I don't know if I can Sandy," Jack said, pulling his stuff out of his bag. "The last time I tried didn't end so well."

Sandy's face twisted but Jack didn't see what he signed as the lesson started. Sandy, slightly miffed that Jack was now ignoring him but understanding why, resigned himself to the fact that Jack had absolutely no plans to be returning to the ice. It was then that something popped into his head, something that he had wondered how to bring up with Jack for a while. So, poking Jack in the side to get his attention, he began to quickly scribble something on paper before sliding it under Jack's nose. Jack blinked and read:

_Perhaps you just need something else to focus on, on the ice. Tooth is helping her mother set up a competition for teens trying out for ice skating. £100 prize money for the winner and easy start if you're looking into it._ Jack bit his lip really wanting to say no, but the siren song of the skates was back. Toothiana was actually very nice and, while she didn't know anything of Jack's previous fame, she was always happy to help whenever he needed it. And Sandy was quite close with her since she spent a lot of time with him organising charity events for the disabled. That, and it was supposed to be for novices. Who cared if he slipped or fell over? Everyone would be doing it at some point…

_Whoa Jack_ said a little voice at the back of his head. _What are you doing thinking about skating like this? Do you not remember last time? Or the time before that when you almost DIED? Do you not remember the claustrophobia, the ending lights, the cold…?_ Jack gulped, trying to push that voice down. So what? He could skate right? It wasn't as if he didn't have the ability to skate and the offer was there… But then again, the voice was right…

_But the ice on an ice rink is solid, remember? Nothing under it. No chance of freezing to death if you fall over_ argued another voice in Jack's head, the one that had been egging him on for the past two days now. _It wouldn't hurt to try, just one more time. And there's always someone to ask for help…_

"Oh _hell_ no," Jack muttered under his breath but somehow, he knew he would be going anyway. Sandy just looked amused at the conflict going on in Jack's head as the maths questions lay on the desk, forgotten.

* * *

Aster was usually a very busy man, between teaching skating to younger skaters and painting in his private studio. It was well known that Aster was a brilliant artist who was brilliantly ignored by the men who bought painters. Therefore he barely had time to see the mayor of Burgess, Manfred Michael Moon, or 'Manny' as he was otherwise known, let alone for what he was proposing.

"What? You want me to do _what_?"

"I want you to help North with a new statue for the town centre. Something that can easily be put up and taken down. Something for both children and adults," many said calmly for the third time. Aster just stared at him like he had gone insane. Which in his mind, Manny very much had.

"Manny, I'm a _painter_. I don't know the first thing about statues and monuments!" Aster shouted, wondering why on earth Manny thought he would be able to do this.

"Ah yes, but you know children almost as North does. You know what inspires them but you also know what adults want as well. What I need are two inspired people to come together and create something wonderful. Something for everyone at Christmas. Not just the rich but the poor and the average as well. Something that will bring joy to this town and you and North are my best two people. Look at what you did for Easter!" Manny said his eyes bright with the memory. Aster smiled at that as well, thinking of the mural he had painted on the clock tower for the Easter parade. It had been his best work but Aster didn't really have time between teaching and painting to meet up with the brilliant and mysterious Nicholas St North who made the toys for the Christmas charity ball, where the rich brought in presents for all those children who couldn't afford a Christmas tree let alone parents.

"I'll try and find some time between the skating lessons to see North," Aster said resignedly, knowing he wasn't going to win this fight. While in some areas he was invisible, Aster was glad that he was making people happy with these public displays, even if people didn't care who made them. He loved the way that their faces lit up and the children would smile at his handiwork. It was one of the best feelings in the world. Unfortunately the Easter mural had to be washed off as the council complained that it was a national monument and did not deserve to be graffiti on, which incensed both Manny and Aster which was why many was now planning something that they could have year round and would show what Aster could really do.

As Aster left the office he paused briefly to look back at Manny who was now leafing through the various paperwork for the mayor to sign and frowning. Clearly he didn't like what he saw, being a man who, like Aster, liked to please the people rather than the politicians leading to Burgess being voted 'Happiest Town' and Manny being voted into office for three years in a row, something that he started to go for seriously after some accident involving his nephew that Aster had learnt not to ask about. Sighing, Aster left the office wondering what to do now. He had about half an hour before skating lessons with the under twelve group who were all aspiring to be young skaters. And he knew that this week there would be accidents, probably from Pippa Overland who was trying to perform a trick he had only seen one person do in the arena, the fabled 'Jack Frost' as his skate name was.

Aster grinned at the thought. That boy had had talent, skating across the ice like no more than a snowflake. No one, apart from his coach, knew his actual last name, but whatever the reason it was probably for the best. His picture had gone out in every national newspaper and ice skating magazine as he became a role model for children everywhere. Unfortunately, three years ago (something really big must have happened then but Aster had somehow missed out on it for some reason) Jack Frost quit skating altogether after a 'nasty accident that nearly cost him his life' as his coach had said, although Aster hadn't liked the sneer on the guy's face as he said it. It was clear that he was sour about losing the best skater in the century over something as 'stupid' as nearly dying.

"Aster? Aster!" Aster Blinked and turned towards the sound, wondering who it could be that had found him here. Oddly, the first thing he saw was a white head of hair running in his direction and his mind went _surely not_? But, of course, it surely was. Jackson Overland stood there, panting, clearly wanting his attention.

"Yes?" Aster said a little impatiently. He did have somewhere to be after all, having wasted time daydreaming about old legends.

"I wanted to know… if you could… help me with something," the boy panted as he struggled to catch his breath. Aster blinked, both concerned over how long it was taking Jack to regain normal breathing and that he had just asked for help. That was one thing that Aster _hadn't_ heard about him.

"What do you need help with snowflake?" Aster asked, curious now. He almost laughed at the scowl that crossed the boy's face as he said the word 'snowflake' clearly not appreciating the nickname.

"I need help with… with…" Suddenly Jack didn't seem very confident anymore. Aster watched, shocked and concerned, as the boy clearly struggled with himself at what he wanted to say. Clearly, Jack didn't _like_ asking for help but it was also clear that this was something big, something that he _knew_ he needed help with. "I need help to bring back my confidence on the ice," he suddenly babbled, something that even Aster knew was out of character. And then Aster did something very out of character too, suddenly stating "You skate?"

It hadn't meant to come out in that way but Aster was so shocked by the kid's sudden request, struggle and turning up in the first place that he was not completely himself. Realising his mistake, he tried to backtrack, realising that he might have gone a step too far.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't know that you had ever done any skating before," Aster said hurriedly, feeling shocked to his core. _What_ was going on here? Why did _Jack_, the most self-sufficient kid he knew who had only ever shown weakness once a couple of days ago in front of him, need help in anything?

"Well, I have. And I was wondering if you had any spare time to help me out," Jack said, his usual tone back, probably one he used with his teachers too. Aster considered for a moment, wondering if it was worth it. Well, he was going to have to abandon painting in his studio if he did, but if Manny's plan worked out then he would have plenty of time later and might actually be able to quit teaching and follow his life's dream of being a successful artist. It wasn't as if he didn't have plenty of others if offers did come in first hand so why not?

"Fine. I've probably got an hour or so after your sister's lesson if you like," Aster said cautiously, wondering what he should expect. Jack looked both elated and terrified at the same time.

"Uh, thanks!" he said and turned away and walked off. Aster stood on the pavement for a moment, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Jack went straight home after his very confusing meeting with Aster. He had argued with himself over and over and over that day about it until finally the skates won. But he had known that he couldn't do it himself. Hell, he was still haunted by the pool incident; there was nothing that would get him over that. But taking things one step at a time would be a good start. He also had to tell his mother about this sudden decision, wondering suddenly if there would be a chance to win some prize money and pay the elusive fine. First things first though. Tell Mom.

"Mom!" jack called as he walked in. He could hear her rooting around upstairs, probably trying to find the coat hanging over the banisters before taking Pippa to the ice rink. "Mom!"

"Yes Jack?" Jennifer said as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "Oh that's where my coat is," she added as an afterthought. Jack tried not to laugh at his mother as he threw his bag down next to the door.

"I… err… I made a decision today," jack said, feeling awkward. Jennifer seemed to pick up that it was difficult and immediately sat down on the bottom stair, patting the space next to her as she had been doing for years. The bottom stair of the staircase was always the place for them all to talk, uncomfortable as it was. And so, not letting her down, Jack took the space next to her a tried to form the right words. "I… Well… Sandy was telling me about this competition that Tooth's set up…" he started not sure what to say.

"The girl who likes teeth? What is she setting up this time?" Jennifer said, looking thoughtful. Tooth was not only known in school but outside of it as well. Jack _did_ know Tooth, just now very well. At least not enough to know about this although he had helped out a couple of times at her events.

"Well, she's doing this sort of Christmas fair to raise money but also to do something nice for the orphanage," Jack said, finding it easier to talk about the actual fair than what he had decided and agreed on with Aster. "And the main event is this ice skating competition…" he could feel his mother tense up beside him.

"Jack…" she breathed, staring at him with an abject kind of horror.

"It's only a novice competition! For, you know, beginners so anyone can do it!" Jack said not sure whether he was trying to convince her or himself.

"Are you sure about this Jack?" Jennifer whispered, taking his hands in hers. "Are you sure you can deal with this?" Jack looked at his hands held in his mother's.

"I'm not sure," Jack admitted. "But ever since I went to the rink with Pippa I… I don't know. I just wanted to get back on the ice, just like I used to. But…" he sighed. "Half of me think one thing and the other thinks another. But if I can get back on the ice then maybe… maybe we can win some money to help pay back that stupid fine." Jennifer looked at him for a long moment and Jack could feel her gaze boring into him.

"Oh Jack I think you know where I stand on this but… as your grandfather would have said, it is your life and your decision. I can't make this choice for you but if you're sure this is what you want…" Jack looked up at his mother and she gave him a gentle smile. "You know I'll always stand by you no matter what."

"I know Mom," he said hugging her and wishing that there was some way that he could make her life better. He knew it couldn't be easy, living with him and the constant danger that his body might forget it was alive and shut down, but those attacks were getting less and less now. Hopefully, they would soon cease altogether, or that was what he was hoping for anyway.

Just then he heard the clomping of his sister coming down the stairs. "What's going on?" Pippa demanded, looking confused and hurt. Jack felt guilty for upsetting her and immediately wanted to make it up to her.

"Nothing much sweetheart," Jennifer said breezily, smiling at her daughter. "But we do have good news."

"Really?" Pippa's eyes were wide now, excitement sparking in them.

"Yep," Jack said. "I'm joining you on the ice again." If possible, Pippa's eyes got wider.

"Really? Really! Oh my god, jack this is the best!" Pippa cried dancing down the last few stairs and launching herself at him. "Is aster going to help?" Jack just nodded, laughing and swinging her around. He knew that she was perceptive and would know that it would take more than determination to get back on the ice.

And so, for the first time in three years, Jack pulled out the old-new-skates and stuffed them into a bag, ready for use.

* * *

**Oh, yeah for the person that told me there is no lake under an indoor ice rink I knew that. I have been ice skating before and I do have common sense. The blurb comment was a METAPHOR. I know I said I don't know much about figure skating but that doesn't mean I know fuck all about ice skating- i do know something.**

**Please leave me a review about what you think of this chapter unless it's something that common sense could tell you (I want no more of that please) or a flame. I'm sorry if this last part comes across as rude but I'm tired and I'm annoyed that someone thought I was stupid enough to believe that there is a pool under an indoor ice rink. I happen to be sixteen not five.**


End file.
